Getting all sweaty
by lilyme
Summary: Set in the “Homecoming” episode. A familiar scene with a twist. And a little bit of experimenting with second person singular :P


**Title:** Getting all sweaty  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** Set in the "Homecoming" episode. A familiar scene with a twist.  
**Pairing: **Buffy/Faith  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

Punch after punch. Each hitting harder than the previous one. You hold out against this assault, knowing the punches your angry counterpart is throwing against your padded hands don't have anything to do with you.

You hurt, and it's not just the physical pain she is inflicting on you right now. It's because you know what happened, what made her angry.

A fool named Scott Hope dared to ditch her after maybe a month of dating. You don't know what happened to make him take this drastic step, but for you it's the stupidest thing a person could have done.

If you had been in his position, you never would have even thought about breaking up with her!

Ever since you've met her... which, okay, was also only about a month ago... she's been on your mind constantly. And all you wanted since then was to find out, if a non-fat yoghurt really _is_ everything she craves after a long night's slaying.

Maybe you'll have a chance to. Hopefully. Soon.

Well, probably not now, because hitting on her within, like, three seconds after she's been dumped would make you even more stupid than the guy who broke her heart just now. Right...?

With that thought on your mind, you're not prepared for a particularly hard punch she gives your pad. Shaking out your hand, trying to dull the pain, you joke, "Oh, man! Guys should break up with you more often."

You're serious about it. Not just because that makes her free for you to conquer. It also forces a side of her to the surface, which you haven't seen before. And you like that side, even if it means you have to suffer.

Apparently, she doesn't appreciate your sense of humor. "Gee, thank you," B glares and walks over to the book cage of the school library you're both standing in right now.

Still you follow her, "No, I mean it," not failing to check out her behind, only clad in rather tight pants, while doing so, but trying to concentrate on the conversation, on making her see your point, "You got some quality rage going. Really gives you an edge." You put down your pads and look at her, waiting for a reaction.

She seems to understand you, but still... "'Edge Girl'. Just what I always wanted to be," she mumbles, putting on her jacket.

While you pick up a towel to wipe the sweat off your face, you wonder what her problem with such a reputation could be. Soft Girl B, Edge Girl B, you'd be okay with either one, though you have to admit that the soft version has something to her. How else would you have fallen for this girl with the pastel colored skirts and the girly attitude?

Reminding yourself that this isn't the time for flirting and lusty feelings for B, you quickly continue with thoughts about the guy who pushed her into this mopeyness. "Well, screw him, alright? You move on, and... you party heavily, and you'll be fine." Speaking of partying, "I mean, you're still going to that dance, right?" Homecoming. Extra dumbnut points for Scott for dumping her right before such an event. You have a feeling B has probably already bought some kind of girly, pastel dress...

Now... who'll go with her? "Maybe," she replies curtly, taking a sip from her bottle, probably thinking the same thing. Without company, what sense would it make to attend a ball? Especially when your friends are all coupled up in one way or another. It'd probably feel awkward for her.

And despite your aversion to events like these – apart from your dropping out of school early, there are reasons for why you never went to any school formals – you consider biting the bullet and going.

Maybe because it's not your school. Maybe to get down on Scott for dumping her. But most likely to cheer her up and just be close to her. As a friend, not more. Though you might use your chance, if she gives you any positive signals. So you reply, "You got the tix already. Why don't we go together?"

You pause.

It wasn't supposed to come out like a proposal for a date, though your willingness to have something like that with her someday might have slightly manipulated your words. She blushes anyway, apparently having heard the accidental date invitation. "I don't know about that."

But then you see a tiny emotion flitting over her face, pushing away a tiny smile that had crept onto it with her reply to your suggestion. It almost seems like she's asking herself what would be, _if _you _had_ asked her out on a date.

And you wonder...

"B, you didn't think I meant it _that _way, did you?" your smirk is fading. You want to make sure, _need _to make sure what is going on in her pretty little head right now. Is it possible that she wants a date, wants something more. From... you?!

Much too fast, "No... Are you kidding? Faith, please..." she laughs hysterically, once again blushing, fueling your assumptions.

Or just fueling your wishful thinking?

You hesitate for a moment, before your voice softens and you bring up the courage for a "Well, what if I did?" She simply looks at you, not reacting in any way. "Mean it that way," you clarify unnecessarily; she must have understood you.

A long pause, before she averts her eyes, dismissing your comment with a wave of her hand, "No, Faith, you don't have to cheer me up. It's... I'm okay, really. In a couple of days, it'll be all be..."

What's this talk about cheering up?! You weren't planning to do that. Okay, it would possibly come as a side effect of your actual plan. The actual plan you're willing to put to use after all now.

Now. Now...

Now or never. Before you have a chance to think it over and chicken out, you lean over to her leaning against the card index, take her face in between your hands.

Her lips. As soft as you have imagined them. You taste strawberry chap stick and the remains of minty chewing gum. Beautiful.

You want more, want to explore her, but you remind yourself to not be so rash, to check for approval, before you continue.

So you break the kiss, looking at her. Part of you already afraid that she would slap you across the face any second now, afraid that you have misread the signs. Hysterical laughing and blushing don't necessarily mean that she wants you. You know that. But hope is there. You don't even want to think about negative consequences this kiss might have. What if she _does _push you away? How would you be able to look at each other again?

But your fears are unfounded. With a passion you have never dreamed of, she recaptures your lips. Wanting. Full of need. You sigh in relief, and she uses this moment to push her tongue into your mouth. You're not complaining, oh, no...

You're trying to get closer to her, and she helps you, pushing herself up on the card index, making room for you between her thighs. It's not by accident that your hands land on them immediately, gripping them close to her hips. She moans and breaks this second kiss in need for air.

Letting her catch her breath, you move your lips along her jawline, soon reaching her neck. If you're not careful, you'll leave a hickey, which would provoke some questions. Just like coming up for air, right now this didn't matter. Breathing and thinking about what is going on here could come later; you want to make most of this moment.

And apparently she enjoys your efforts. Moving her hands to your head, she draws your lips even closer to her neck, making you inhale your her sweatily-sweet scent, making you taste her soft skin. She groans, happy that her action has the desired effect.

You can't keep your hands still either, move them from her thighs to her back, softly caressing it, edging down the butt you've been checking out before, lightly squeezing it, wanting to know how she reacts to that. You smirk into the nape of her neck, when she gives you a surprised little yelp, followed by the sweetest whisper of your name you have ever heard.

Your head moves up; again you want to taste the lips that have just whispered your name so softly, see what else is in store. But barely have you touched your lips to hers again, continued your exploration of her mouth, when you hear a "Oh... um, wow...," from somewhere near the library entrance.

You know the voice. It's not Giles, who strangely is nowhere to be seen. It's not Willow either, or even Xander, two of the people most likely to set foot in here. No, it's...

"Cordelia!" the lips that were pressed against yours seconds ago, squeak. But B doesn't release you, still has her arms thrown around your neck, her hand buried in your hair. Is she too shocked to do anything about it?

You don't move either, wait to see what'll happen.

"Guess Xander was right with the you getting all sweaty," Cordelia laughs mildly shocked, and you and B look at each other confused – good thing she doesn't get it either. "Well, Buffy, uh... I just came to tell you that... they're taking year book pictures down the hall right now. I'm sure you wanna be on them," she continues her explanation, possibly thinking about how this would be a perfect picture moment.

Especially since... "Okay, so, uh, get Faith to let go off... you," she points at your hands, and just now makes you realize that they're still more than firmly attached to B's delicious behind. You keep your hands where they are – now it's too late anyway. Right?

But then, to your surprise, "So... go clean yourself up and... I didn't see anything..."

With that, she turns on her heels and leaves you, your hands and B alone.

B looks at you. You're still not moving, still your hands grip her butt, still her arms are around your neck. For a second, you think that you might just go on kissing like nothing happened.

Only long seconds later she moves one of her hands, guides it to your face and gently caresses your lips with her thumb. A pensive expression crosses her features, but it's still not the freaked-out face you had expected to see after being caught butt-red-handed by Cordelia. Who apparently was willing to ignore your little smooching session. The reason for the non-freaking on B's part?

She finally shakes her head with a smile and gives you one last sweet kiss, before making you let go off her and jumping down the card index.

"Okay... I'm gonna take a quick shower and then... go do that thing. Will you still be here in half an hour?" she asks and you simply nod, not trusting your voice yet.

And then you watch her go, leaving you standing here alone. You really hope that his half hour will be over quickly, because you two definitely had some talking to do.

About the kissing and groping and especially the her-not-rejecting-you-like-you-had-expected-part. Which makes you wonder what that means for the two of you.

Does she really reciprocate your feelings for her? Or are you just a rebound for her?

No, that last kiss meant something, right?

So, hopefully you're not just a convenience for her to take revenge on Scott. And you seriously doubt that she's the type who'd use somebody just to get back at an ex-boyfriend.

Though if she's really only planning something like that... jeez, now with the paranoia... you'd be willing to help her. Yeah, you'd do anything to be close to her. Even if that means suffering - again.

Because you want to see make her happy. Accompanying her to that Homecoming might help with that. Well, you probably won't show up there as a couple – unless she's really working your rebound theory, that is. You'll simply be two friends having fun together.

At least you have her smiling for now. Which is also a plus for her yearbook pictures.

THE END


End file.
